


Reflection of Nature

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, the demon children return with more sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Chrigen fears for his sister, as she slowly loses her sanity.





	

The asian stood over her brother, laughing manically as he struggled to move away, but he seemed stuck in place. 

“What? You can’t talk AND you can’t move? Pathetic.” She laughed, before whipping out a knife. Red and green eyes flashed towards it as he grew more and more nervous. He noticed the setting around him seemed dead. Dead grass and dead trees, no life anywhere but him and his sister. 

“Once I get rid of you, Father will have to come to me!” She said, her brown eyes crazed as she spoke. “Those demons wouldn’t dare risk their blood being used, not even a half breeds!” Chrigen shook his head, trying to get Drina to see reason. There was no proof of that! She was randomly coming up with theories and hopes as she always did, but this time, she was going to try and kill him.

Drina looked down at Chrigen, who was now crying, before rolling her eyes. “Come on, don’t cry on me now, think of the good this will do!” She said, bending down to his level. The boy yelped and moved away, not wanting to look at her, she was utterly betraying him.

“Chrigen! Just think! They will find us, and they can bring you back to life! Or hell, maybe you are dead, we don’t even know!” She said, drawing the knife closer. Chrigen squirmed and whined,but Drina was much stronger than him. 

“Don’t you see! Chrigen, this is the only way we can find him!” She said, pressing the knife to his chest, the top digging into him. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out, nothing ever came out. No objections or fears, no cries for help or laughter. Nothing. He was locked in eternal silence. And that eternity was about to end. 

Drina pressed the knife further, before the ground began shaking beneath them. Chrien’s eyes widened and he looked around. The ground was falling out from beneath them! He suddenly was able to push Drina away, but as he did so, he suddenly jolted up.

The boy gasped heavily, frantically waving his arms around to protect himself. 

“Chrigen?!” Drina said from behind him. Chrigen turned around, his eyes wide with tears. Drina was laying in the ground in her sleeping back, seeming to have just woken up. When the boy looked down, he noticed he was in his too. 

Drina rubbed her eyes, before sitting up. “What’s wrong?” She asked. 

Chrigen blinked, before realizing that it had all been a dream. He sighed, before looking down at the sleeping bag, his hands in his lap. It had been a dream, but those fears were all so real. Drina snapping, him not having a voice, everything about that was all too real. 

Drina could sense something was wrong, and got out of her bag, walking over to him. She sat down beside her brother, and gently wrapped her arm around his waist, before resting her head on his shoulder, her dark hair falling on him. 

They sat in silence, merely taking in each other’s presence. Chrigen noticed that around him, life was everywhere. The grass was green, the trees were in full bloom,and the sound of crickets and other insects surrounded them.


End file.
